Dios los cría y ellos se juntan
by MrRayney
Summary: Durante una misión de rescate, los integrantes de Young Justice tienen un problema con un agujero de gusano y terminan aterrizando en Jump City. Un crossover entre Young Justice y Teen Titans.


**_Birds of a feather flock together?_**

 ** _Escrita por TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne_**

 ** _Traducida por MrRayney_**

Hola damas y caballeros, fanáticos de Young Justice. Es un placer estar entre ustedes.

Mi nombre es MrRayney, soy un traductor que se encuentra en diversos fandoms. Siempre traduciendo las mejores historias que encuentro para aquellos que aún les cuesta manejar el inglés o revivir historias terminadas que llevan años acabadas pero que los nuevos lectores puedan conocerlas.

Esta historia se encuentra en la sección de Teen Titans pero finalmente he decidido trasladarla a esta sección también, algunos se preguntaran ¿Por qué no la subes en la sección de crossover? Sencillo…las historias en español que se encuentran en esa sección mueren completamente ignoradas, el único caso donde esto no ocurre es el de Naruto.

Subo esta historia porque acabo de revivirla, con el anuncio de Young Justice visto recientemente me dieron ganas de acabar esta traducción.

También quiero aclarar que el autor original de esta historia supo equilibrar muy bien el tiempo en el que aparecen los personajes de cada serie, claro habrá capítulos que se centren más en los Titanes y otros que se centren más en Young Justice, pero el equilibrio está allí. Ninguna serie se roba el protagonismo uno del otro.

Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.

* * *

 ** _Dios los cría y ellos se juntan_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Viajando entre dimensiones_**

—Kid Flash…reconocido…— Dijo la voz computarizada haciendo eco en la caverna. Aun vestido con sus ropas de civil, Wally salió del portal masticando un trozo de pizza sosteniendo la caja con la otra mano. Mientras se chupaba los dedos, Artemis lo observo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Llegas tarde y aun no te has puesto tu uniforme— le regaño Artemis con desprecio.

— ¿Quieres un poco de pizza?— respondió Wally sin sentirse mínimamente intimidado.

La arquera simplemente profundizo el ceño y comenzó a marcharse.

—No me gustaría dejar esperando a Batman, si fuera tú.

Wally dejó caer la caja de pizza sorprendido por las palabras de su compañera.

— ¿Quieres decir que finalmente tenemos una misión?

— ¡Duh!

Wally ignoro eso y simplemente recogió la caja.

—Así que… ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunto mientras seguía a la chica bastante enojada.

—No estoy del todo segura. Lo único que sé, es que es una misión fuera del planeta.

— ¿Quieres decir que vamos a Marte?

Artemisa simplemente suspiro impacientemente.

—Sabría más de todo este asunto si Batman no me hubiera enviado a buscarte. Eres un bobo, Wally ¿Por qué no puedes tomarte todo esto más en serio? Yo sé que no eres estúpido, después de todo somos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Es un honor y un privilegio ser un miembro de este equipo ¿Sabes cuantos compinches matarían por estar en nuestro lugar?

Wally simplemente se comió el último trozo de pizza y tiro la caja vacía en el bote de la basura.

— ¿Cuánto puedes comer?— Pregunto algo asqueada— Siempre que te veo, estas comiendo.

—Necesito energía.

—Tal vez si pensaras antes de actuar, no necesitarías tanta energía.

Antes de que Wally pudiera responder, llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Batman y el resto del equipo esperando por los dos. El caballero de la noche estaba en medio de la habitación, con el rostro estoico sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero Wally podía decir que se encontraba molesto.

—Gracias por estar con nosotros, Sr. West— saludo Batman monótonamente, reconociendo la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Siento llegar tarde…señor…quiero decir Batman.

Batman simplemente ignoro las disculpas de Wally, se dirigió a una de las consolas de la habitación y comenzó a teclear un par de cosas. Un holograma de un extraño planeta apareció sobre todos ellos. Parecía un lugar desolado.

—Se trata de Epsilon Eridani 4. Se encuentra a diez mil años luz de la Tierra. Una nave consular del sistema rigiliano se ha estrellado allí y han solicitado nuestra ayuda para rescatar a los supervivientes. Desafortunadamente no contamos con alguien disponible dentro de la Liga de la Justicia, por lo que solo nos queda enviarlos a ustedes.

—Gracias por la confianza— murmuro Connor en voz baja.

—Si te centraras más en tu entrenamiento, sería capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión tú mismo, Superboy. En cualquier caso, esta será una perfecta misión de entrenamiento para todos ustedes.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar Batman?— pregunto Aqualad.

—Viajaran en la nave de M'gann a través de un jump portal. Eso debería llevarlos allí al instante, esa será la parte fácil de su misión. Epsilon Eridani 4 es un planeta hostil, el ambiente es apenas habitable para los seres humanos y la mayor parte de su superficie es una espesa selva llena de depredadores mortales. Van a salir de inmediato o por lo menos, una vez que Kid Flash se haya puesto su uniforme.

Wally salió rápidamente de la habitación y en una fracción de segundos ya estaba de vuelta, luciendo su traje de superhéroe.

—Muchas gracias, Sr. West— dijo Batman mientras veía a Wally abordar la nave con el resto de su equipo.

—Recuerden su entrenamiento. Su poder más valioso reside entre sus orejas, úsenlo. No tomen riesgos innecesarios, si no son capaces de salvarlos, salgan lo más pronto posible y vuelvan. Buena suerte.

Megan se acomodó en el asiento del piloto de su nave espacial mientras comprobaba la lista previa al vuelo. Luego trazo el curso del jump portal, que se encontraba situado a 1.500.000 kilómetros de la Tierra en el punto de Lagrange L2.

—El jump portal esta pre programado para nosotros— anuncio Megan a sus compañeros de equipo— Debemos llegar al portal 56 minutos después de que salgamos de la órbita terrestre.

La nave espacial despego y comenzó a volar empinadamente hacia la ionosfera. Wally observo con alegría como la nave se elevó más y más alto, mientras recitaba todo tipo de jergas técnicas y científicas que había escuchado de Artemis, que por alguna razón se encontraba sentada junto a él. Ella simplemente frunció el ceño, lamentándose haberse sentado en ese lugar.

— ¿Sabes tan siquiera lo que es un punto de Lagrange L2?— pregunto ella.

—No, pero tengo la sensación de que vas a decírmelo.

Ignorando su comentario sarcástico, procedió a explicárselo.

—Los puntos de Lagrange son cinco posiciones en una configuración orbital donde un objeto pequeño puede ser afectado por la gravedad, teóricamente estacionario respecto a dos objetos más grandes. L2 es un punto que está a 1,5 millones de kilómetros de la tierra que forma una línea recta a través de la tierra y el sol.

—Suena tan emocionante— comento él de manera aburrida.

Robin y Aqualad simplemente se rieron, mientras que Connor se mantuvo callado como siempre. Megan simplemente le sonrió y lo invito a sentarse a su lado en el asiento del piloto, pero él tan solo se negó.

Treinta minutos más tarde un fuerte pitido comenzó a escucharse, el cual provenía de la consola del piloto. Megan apretó un botón y la voz de Batman comenzó a escucharse por los altavoces.

—Tengo malas noticias para ustedes. Acaba de llevarse a cabo una erupción solar y la tormenta iónica deberá alcanzarlos antes de que puedan llegar al jump portal. Creemos que será anormalmente poderosa.

Megan comenzó a pulsar algunos botones de su consola.

—Estaremos bien, Batman. Los escudos de la nave deberán mantenerlos a salvo de cualquier tipo de radiación. Podemos continuar con la misión.

— ¿Estas segura, Megan?— pregunto el caballero de la noche.

Miss Martian procedió a silenciar el micrófono por unos momentos.

— ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Deberíamos regresar? Según mis cálculos deberíamos ser capaces de llegar a la protección que nos proporciona el campo magnético de la Tierra antes de que la tormenta solar nos alcance.

— ¿Volver? ¡De ninguna manera!— respondió Robin, mientras Kid Flash asentía con la cabeza.

— ¿Estaríamos en peligro si seguimos adelante?— pregunto Artemis.

—Deberíamos estar bien, podríamos darnos prisa y tratar de evadir la tormenta por el portal, aunque estaríamos algo cerca de ella. Connor ¿Tu qué piensas?

—No me importa. En todo caso, la tormenta debería hacerme más fuerte.

—Aqualad, tu eres el líder del equipo ¿Qué dices?

—Esos Rigelianos cuentan con nosotros. Yo digo que sigamos adelante como lo teníamos previsto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megan literalmente había "pisado el acelerador" y ahora el jump portal era visible para ellos, aunque aún estaban algo alejados ya que el portal más bien parecía un punto debido a la distancia.

—Entonces ¿Lograremos llegar antes que la tormenta nos alcance?— pregunto Robin.

Antes de que Megan pudiera responder aquella pregunta, los escudos de la nave comenzaron a crujir gracias a la energía iónica. Megan observo la consola y sonrió.

—Los escudos están aguantando muy bien. Solo una pequeña cantidad de radiación se ha filtrado, pero estamos a salvo. Vamos a llegar al portal en tres minutos— anuncio la chica.

Los seis héroes adolecentes vieron como el pequeño punto que vieron hace unos momentos se hacía cada vez más grande mientras se acercaban. Pronto fueron capaces de ver el enorme portal con sus propios ojos, mientras este seguía haciéndose más grande.

—Treinta segundos— anuncio Megan mientras los escudos comenzaron a crujir más y más, pero siguieron adelante— Quince segundos.

Ya estaban a tan solo un kilómetro de distancia.

—Cinco segundos.

El área dentro del portal se volvió de color azul y parecía como si fuera una clase de líquido.

—Preparándonos para entrar, esto se pondrá algo turbulento.

Finalmente la nave atravesó la barrera de color azul.

Y el infierno se desato cuando la nave comenzó a caer violentamente en el interior del agujero de gusano artificial.

— ¡Megan! ¿Qué está pasando?— grito Aqualad mientras las alarmas comenzaban a sonar fuertemente.

—No estoy segura— contesto ella bastante nerviosa— Algo debió pasar en la tormenta, pero no estoy segura de que fue…He perdido el completo control del timón…espera…lo tengo…bueno más o menos.

El barco dejo de dar volteretas y recupero la compostura.

— ¿Cómo que más o menos?— pregunto Robin— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Algunos de los motores se han averiado— respondió ella bastante preocupada— Nunca he visto algo como esto antes. La nave está casi paralizada ¿Qué hacemos?

Aqualad dirigió su mirada al agujero de gusano mientras reflexionaba sobre su próximo movimiento.

—Si la nave se ve mermada deberíamos volver a casa. Si nos estrellamos en Eridani 3 no seremos capaces de ayudar a los Rigelianos. Debemos volver a casa, reparar la nave y reanudar la misión después de que hayamos finalizado su reparación. Megan ¿Puedes dar vuelta a la nave?

—Creo que sí, pero no estoy segura de cómo vamos a llegar a la Tierra, al menos sin estrellarnos.

—Por lo menos en la Tierra obtendremos ayuda. Da la vuelta.

La joven marciana desacelero la nave hasta detenerla por completo en el interior del agujero de gusano y cuidadosamente le dio la vuelta. Luego, utilizando los pocos propulsores que aun funcionaban consiguió que avanzara. En pocos minutos ya estaban listos para salir a través del portal.

—Los escudos funcionan todavía. Por lo que deberíamos atravesar la tormenta sin problema— anuncio Megan.

A medida que la pequeña nave salía del agujero de gusano artificial esta comenzó a tambalearse hacia adelante, saliendo disparado afuera del portal como un corcho de champaña.

— ¡Megan! ¿Qué está pasando ahora?— pregunto Aqualad.

—No tengo idea, algo nos sacó del portal, como una especie de oleada de energía.

—Hablando de energía ¿Qué paso con la tormenta solar?— pregunto Wally— Los escudos aún están funcionando ¿Verdad?

Megan asintió ante esa pregunta, pero aún estaba alarmada e intentando con todas sus fuerzas frenar la nave.

—La tormenta se ha ido, pero vamos a tener que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en la Tierra.

— ¿Dónde?— pregunto Connor.

—Para ser precisos en la costa este de California.

— ¿Crees que puedas evitar que caigamos en áreas metropolitanas?

—Voy a trazar un curso para aterrizar en la costa central. No deberíamos causar demasiado daño colateral si logramos aterrizar en ese lugar.

— ¿Crees poder hacerlo?— pregunto Wally.

—Creo que puedo conseguirlo. Sin embargo, no será sencillo.

Megan comenzó a transmitir una señal de auxilio mientras la nave entraba en la atmosfera y esta comenzó a descender a toda velocidad por los efectos de la caída libre. Los escudos se mantuvieron activos mientras la nave se desplomaba a través de la atmosfera, dejando un rastro de humo negro detrás de ella. La nave bruscamente comenzó a desacelerar ya que la fricción de la atmosfera comenzó a reducir su velocidad. Pronto habían alcanzado la altura suficiente como para poder volar con normalidad, lo cual habrían hecho si la nave no estuviera casi completamente paralizada. Fue entonces que la joven marciana hizo un descubrimiento inesperado.

— ¡Kaldur! ¡Hay una ciudad delante de nosotros!

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "una ciudad"? ¿Qué clase de ciudad?

— ¡Una enorme ciudad! ¡La cual no debería de estar allí!

— ¿Estas segura de que no nos salimos del curso?— Pregunto Aqualad.

— ¡Estamos al norte de los Ángeles, pero en el sur de la bahía! ¡Estoy segura de que esa ciudad no debería de estar aquí!

Megan comenzó a tener problema con los controles, le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener la nave bajo su control.

— ¡Nos estamos dirigiendo directamente a la ciudad!— Grito ella cuando su nave paso justo al lado de una torre extrañamente en forma de T.

—Hay un gran parque más adelante ¡Trata de aterrizar allí!

La nave se estampo contra el suelo y comenzó a rodar, partiendo árboles y destrozando cualquier tipo de vida vegetal que se interpusiera en su camino, deslizándose cientos de metros hasta que finalmente se detuvo, dejando una profunda zanja a su alrededor. Todo quedo en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba alrededor eran los camiones de bomberos que se dirigían hacia allá.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un amistoso partido de baloncesto de dos contra dos se llevaba a cabo en la azotea de la torre en forma de T que se encontraba en una isla en medio de la bahía. Un equipo estaba formado por un hombre bonico y un adolecente de piel verde. El otro equipo era formado por una alienígena de piel naranja y un chico enmascarado con una capa. Se veía que todos se estaban divirtiendo, mientras ambos equipos intercambiaban una agradable charla, el partido estaba empatado. Cerca de ellos, una chica de piel gris se encontraba sentada en posición de loto, levitando un par de metros sobre el suelo, mientras leía un libro que parecía ser tan viejo que con un simple estornudo se desintegraría delante de ella.

— ¡Vamos Raven! ¡Nunca juegas con nosotros!— se quejó el chico de piel verde.

—Ven Raven ¡Ven y encesta la pelota con nosotros! ¡Es muy estimulante!— añadió la chica alienígena.

Raven simplemente frunció el ceño.

—Creo que todos recordamos bastante bien lo que sucedió la última vez que intente jugar baloncesto con ustedes.

—No te preocupes Raven, traje una caja llena de pelotas para esa clase de situaciones. No importa cuántas hagas estallar esta vez.

La hechicera estaba a punto de decirles a sus amigos que ella simplemente no estaba interesada en jugar, cuando todos escucharon una especie de explosión sónica. Alzando la vista todos observaron una nave alienígena pasar junto a la torre, mientras se dirigía al corazón de la ciudad. Segundos después escucharon un fuerte estruendo. Robin lanzo la pelota hacia una caja con docenas de repuesto.

Habían sido un equipo por varios años y todos sabían lo que estaba por venir, ya no era necesaria ninguna clase de instrucciones dadas por su intrépido líder. Sin embargo, siguiendo aquello que se había vuelto una tradición, Robin dio inmediatamente la orden.

— ¡Titanes, en marcha!—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El lugar donde se había llevado el accidente era una verdadera escena de caos cuando los cinco héroes adolecentes llegaron. Las personas que se habían encontrado en el parque, habían salido milagrosamente ilesos y huían del parque a gran velocidad. Las ambulancias junto a los bomberos aun no llegaban, el área alrededor de la nave espacial estrellada estaba ardiendo en llamas. Los titanes se acercaron a la nave por la profunda zanja que había dejado a su paso. Sin embargo no lograron avanzar mucho ya que el calor abrazador no los dejaba avanzar. Robin metió la mano en su cinturón y con una puntería perfecta lanzo cuatro discos en el barco. Los cuales explotaron y congelaron todo a su alrededor, sometiendo parcialmente las llamas.

Mientras tanto Raven comenzó a volar. Utilizando su energía oscura formo una enorme pala y comenzó a sofocar las llamas de la nave con tierra. En menos de un minuto habían logrado acabar con el fuego.

— ¡Todo despejado! ¡No hay radiación!— grito Cyborg mientras a su lado estaba Starfire y Chico Bestia corriendo hacia la nave. Usando sus poderosas habilidades Tamaranianas, Starfire clavo sus dedos en la escotilla de la nave y la desgarro sin problema. Chico Bestia procedió a entrar en la nave, preparado para rescatar a los sobrevivientes del terrible accidente. En unos minutos salió de la nave, cargando a un vivo pero inconsciente Kid Flash.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Wally en este barco?— pregunto Raven monótonamente— Hable con Jinx hace una hora, se supone que debería estar en Central City—

El mutante parecía bastante asombrado.

—Algo raro está pasando, todos están con vida. No logro reconocer a la mayoría de ellos, pero hay una versión adolecente de Superman y…Robin…creo que será mejor que veas esto por ti mismo, porque si te lo digo no me vas a creer.

El chico maravilla corrió al interior de la nave. Como Chico Bestia le había dicho, no reconocía a la mayoría de los pasajeros de la nave. Primero vio a una chica con la piel verde sentada en lo que parecía ser el asiento del piloto. Había otra chica que estaba vestida con un atuendo de arquera y también se dio cuenta del kryptoniano con el conocido logotipo de una S impresa en su camiseta. Fue entonces cuando Robin vio al último pasajero y se quedó sin aliento, completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?— murmuro en completo shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Titanes observaron fijamente a los seis extraños que se encontraban descansando en la enfermería de la torre. Una vez regresaron, Raven contacto con Jinx y dijo que estarían ahí en unos momentos junto con Kid Flash.

— ¡Amigo, es idéntico a ti!— comento Chico Bestia.

—Lo es y a pesar de que es aún más joven, es Robin—

— ¿Estas completamente seguro Cyborg?— pregunto el chico maravilla.

—Las pruebas de ADN no mienten.

Robin simplemente suspiro bastante frustrado.

—Es mejor que esta no sea otra de las bromas de Larry o dios me ayude…

En ese mimos instante, Superboy salto de su cama, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos demostrando la completa confusión que sentía en esos momentos.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— grito.

—Amigo no debes preocuparte, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte— dijo Starfire intentando tranquilizarlo. La única respuesta de Superboy fue darle un puñetazo, el cual ella bloqueo con su antebrazo.

— ¡Eres fuerte!— gruño Superboy.

—Lo mismo digo. Pero créanos, no les deseamos ningún mal. Su nave espacial se estrelló y junto con mis amigos los rescatamos a todos.

Connor entonces recordó el accidente y comenzó a relajarse un poco, aunque seguía manteniendo la pose de combate.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto una voz familiar. El clon de Superman rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia aquella persona.

— ¡Robin, estas bien!— grito Superboy quien se dio cuenta rápidamente de la diferencia con su Robin— ¡Tú no eres Robin! ¿Quién eres?—

—Yo pregunte primero. Pero antes que nada, yo soy Robin. Simplemente que no soy tu Robin, ahora ¿Vas a decirme quién eres? ¿Y qué ocurre con el símbolo en tu pecho? Tú no eres Superman y ciertamente no eres Supergirl.

—Solo trata de relajarte, tus amigos están bien, solo tienen un par de heridas debido al accidente, ahora ¿Puedes decirnos quienes son todos ustedes?— intervino Cyborg viendo que las cosas podrían ponerse feas en cualquier momento.

Connor observo la enfermería y finalmente vio que sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban descansando sin problema alguno. Entonces vio más de cerca a sus supuestos salvadores. Había algo familiar…pero diferente en alguno de ellos. Primero señalo a Chico Bestia.

— ¿Eres un marciano?

—No, tan solo soy un cambiaformas.

Connor simplemente frunció el ceño mientras veía de nuevo a Cyborg.

—Yo te reconozco. Eres de Metrópolis, Superman me hablo de ti.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero no he vivido en Metropolis desde hace años.

Connor continuo viendo a su alrededor. Vio a una chica con el cabello violeta y a su lado a… ¿Kid Flash?

—Déjame adivinar ¿Tú no eres mi Kid Flash?—

Antes de que Wally pudiera contestar a su pregunta, los demás miembros de Young Justice comenzaron a despertar lentamente. Aqualad fue el primero en sentarse, seguido por Miss Martian, entonces fue turno de Kid Flash y Artemis. Finalmente Robin fue el último en despertarse.

Artemis fue la primera en darse cuenta de la existencia de dos Kid Flash en la habitación.

—Genial, estoy muerta y me mandaron al infierno.

— ¿Cuál es su problema?— pregunto TT-Kid Flash.

— ¿No tienes a alguien como ella?— respondió YJ-Kid Flash.

—Más o menos— contesto señalando a Jinx quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

TT-Robin simplemente se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a aquellos extraños que habían salvado.

—Muy bien, obviamente esta situación es muy confusa para todos nosotros, así que nosotros daremos el primer paso.

Los integrantes de Young Justice simplemente los observaron con desconfianza.

—Más les vale que sea bueno— gruño Artemisa.

—Yo soy Robin y estos son Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia. Somos los Jóvenes Titanes y nos encargamos de proteger la ciudad de Jump City. Él es Kid Flash, vive en Central City y es un titán honorario.

Aqualad entonces se puso de pie.

—Mi nombre es Kaldur'ahm, pero también soy conocido como Aqualad…

—Nosotros también tenemos un Aqualad, pero no te pareces nada a él.

—Eso no importa Chico Bestia…Por favor continua Aqualad.

—Gracias...Robin. Estos son mis compañeros de equipo: Miss Martian, Artemiss, Kid Flash, Superboy y….Robin. Somos parte de Young Justice.

—Les damos la bienvenida a nuestra ciudad nuevos amigos— saludo Starfire— Pero díganos ¿De dónde vienen? Estamos familiarizados con Robin y Kid Flash, pero el resto de todos ustedes son unos extraños para nosotros.

Raven simplemente se quedó parada en la parte posterior de la habitación, estudiando cuidadosamente a aquellos extraños con sus poderes empáticos. Por lo que podía sentir, ninguno de ellos les estaba mintiendo. Fue de repente que sintió una presencia dentro de su mente.

— _¿Quién está ahí? ¡Identifícate!—_

Raven no tuvo que esperar a que Miss Martian le dijera que fue ella. Pues fue capaz de sentirla con sus poderes. Raven simplemente la miro fijamente a los ojos.

— _Lo siento mucho, solamente estaba leyendo sus mentes para saber si estaban diciendo la verdad_.

Raven comenzó a acercarse a la chica de piel verde.

—Miss Martian ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que leíste en la mente de mis compañeros de equipo?

Megan comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Lo siento, sé que se considera de mala educación leer la mente de las personas en la tierra, pero…bueno, necesitaba saber si nos estaban diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Y cuál es su veredicto?— Pregunto Raven monótonamente— ¿Somos amigos o enemigos?

—Amigos— respondió Megan sin titubear— Por favor, perdónenme por violar su privacidad. Pero por favor, créanme cuando les digo que nosotros también somos amigos.

—Lo sé. Soy una empática y mientras que te encuentras bastante preocupada en estos momentos, no sentí ninguna clase de malicia en tus emociones.

Después procedió a señalar a Superboy.

—Él, sin embargo, está lleno de una gran ira.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos— respondió Artemis de forma burlona.

— ¿De dónde eres Aqualad?— volvió a preguntar Robin.

—Sé que esto no tiene sentido, pero somos de la Tierra—

—De otra Tierra— añadió YJ-Kid Flash— La pregunta es ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

— ¿Y cómo podemos volver a casa?— añadió Aqualad.

 ** _Continuara_** …

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden comentar, esto último no lo digo porque sea alguien hambriento de comentarios, pero siempre me ha gustado saber lo que opinan sobre el desarrollo de la historia, los personajes y las situaciones en las que se ven envueltos.

Posdata: Si saben cuál sería la traducción más exacta de "jump portal" se los agradecería, pues ninguna traducción me gusto y para no verme como estúpido se la deje así, pero si saben cuál sería su traducción, se los agradecería mucho.


End file.
